


The Riviera Touch

by ThePagemistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePagemistress/pseuds/ThePagemistress
Summary: Rob is invited to a lads weekend away to the French Riviera. He gets more than he bargained for when he is talked into sneaking onto one of the yachts in Port Hercule.





	The Riviera Touch

**Author's Note:**

> My 5 words were: tanning | beautiful | margarita | chair | playboy
> 
> (There is no reason for this being as long as it is, it just wouldn't stop.)

When Rob got invited to a lads weekend away with a bunch of his Uni friends, he was expecting it to be somewhere like Amsterdam or Lanzarote. When he realised it was the French Riviera, he began to have doubts about going. Because that...that seemed a little bit up market for the likes of him. All those glamorous people lounging on beaches, perfect tans with money pouring out of their ears. Meanwhile there he'd be, reflecting the sun with the paleness of his skin (should he even risk showing any) and scrutinising the prices of the beers, complaining about how much cheaper he could get them back home.

He started trying to think of excuses to get out of the trip but he knew them too well; they wouldn't let him back down. He started eyeing up the tanning place round the corner from his flat, wondering if it might be a good idea to at least  _try_ and look like he'd seen sun at some point in the last 5 years. But he eventually convinced himself that the money would be better spent on those extortionate beers he'd be buying.

He had kept in touch with a lot of the guys and met up with them on occasion but they hadn't all been together since they graduated. And it was like the last 7 years hadn't even passed for them, all of a sudden. Which Rob wasn't sure was actually a good thing. He still enjoyed going out and drinking and having a laugh with his mates, sure, but he wasn't a teenager anymore. He liked being spontaneous and stupid, not riotous and kind of obnoxious which was what appeared to be the order of the weekend if the flight was anything to go by. He lost count of the number of times the flight attendant had to tell their group to be quiet or she'd be forced to separate them.

They spent their first day in Nice. It looked like a pretty place, Rob would definitely come back. Especially since he barely got to see any of it, what with spending much of the time bar hopping and doing karaoke, regardless of whether the bars actually  _offered_  karaoke.

He woke up with one of the worst hangovers in recent memory. A nasty reminder that he was out of practice. This used to be fun. They used to do this practically every weekend. And not even in places as nice as this! But now he just kind of wanted to relax and enjoy the weekend. Maybe lay on the beach with a cocktail, people-watching. He knew that suggesting it to his mates would be met with ridicule, so he remained quiet. He could do that in his own time, he supposed. Only three more days to go...

Day two involved driving down to Monte Carlo, a place Rob had actually always wanted to visit thanks to its motorsport history. The moment they arrived, he felt under-dressed. Under-everything, in fact. Everyone he laid eyes on looked like a model, strutting down the streets as if they were runways. Women in flowing dresses and jewellery he probably couldn’t afford on a year’s salary. Men with shirts open, perfect tans, perfect hair and abs for days. It was like he’d stumbled into a Chanel advert or something.

While his friends immediately started scoping out a bar, Rob decided that no, you know what? While he was here, he wanted to at least walk the Monaco track. His mates shrugged, telling him they’d text him to let him know where they were throughout the day so he could catch them up.

Rob laid out the route on his phone’s GPS and headed off to the start-finish straight to do the whole loop. It was longer than he realised. A bit difficult to visualise with the cars on the road and so densely occupied but still fascinating. Sainte Devote, Casino, the Tunnel, La Rascasse… Thinking of all the legendary drivers who had driven these streets made him surprisingly wistful.

He’d gone to University to study Mechanical Engineering with the view to get into motorsport but, somewhere along the way, he’d kind of…fallen out of love with it. Rules changed, drivers changed and there was less and less to keep him interested. He’d graduated with a degree that he now didn’t know what to do with. He wound up in a 9-5 desk job that he hated but nothing else appealed. At least it was steady work.

But looking around at where he was, taking in the view and the hustle and bustle, he couldn’t help but think maybe he’d given up on it too soon. Because regardless of whether he agreed with the direction Formula 1 had taken or if no one captivated him like they had back when he was a kid well, this was still a world apart from a desk job in Middlesbrough.

He hadn’t received a text for over an hour so figured he’d been forgotten about. He found he wasn’t really all that bothered. They’d arrived quite late in the day - thanks to the hangovers delaying them by several hours - so the sun was already starting to set. Rob bet the sea looked even more spectacular under the beautiful orange hue. He headed back towards Port Hercule with the intention of just sitting and watching the boats in the harbour.

He was thwarted almost immediately. Just as he got within sight of the yachts, he heard his name being yelled at him before getting swamped by his friends. “You found us!”

“Apparently so!”

“Just in time, too. We’re gonna sneak into one of these boat parties!”

Rob looked across to all the extravagant boats lining the port. Many of them were teeming with people, most holding champagne flutes in their hands while music blared out and clashed with each other. He wondered if it was like this every night or if they’d stumbled across a special occasion.

“Actually,” said one of his other friends, “you're gonna sneak on a boat. Less noticeable than a group. So choose your boat!”

This was probably going to end very poorly. But he couldn’t deny that he was curious to get a closer look at one of those luxury yachts. Even if he got thrown overboard within seconds. There were a lot to choose from but his eyes were immediately drawn to a raucous crowd on a boat playing what sounded like South American music, despite brandishing an Italian flag.

The moment he pointed at it, he was already being ushered forwards. There was no way this was going to work. He stood out like a sore thumb. He’d get two steps up the gangplank and then be shooed away by whoever was guarding the ‘entrance’.

There was no one guarding the entrance. No one paid him any attention whatsoever as he set foot on the yacht. Except for the man who immediately thrust a champagne glass into his hand before yelling at someone else across the way in a language Rob didn’t understand.

He navigated his way to the back of the yacht, trying to avoid eye contact just in case anyone tried to start up a conversation and he blew his cover immediately. He spotted his friends standing on the docks and raised the glass to them, grinning as they all hollered and whooped at his success.

Then he felt a nudge at his back, unbalancing him, his whole life flashing before his eyes as he realised he was about to faceplant directly into the water. But instead of a mouthful of the Mediterranean, he felt a hand bunch into the back of his shirt, pulling him back onto the yacht to get a firmer footing.

Spinning around, his eyes snapped down to a young man lounging in a chair, eyes dark and amused, hand retreating back into his lap from where it had grabbed him. “Thanks for that,” Rob said, tipping his glass towards him.

“No problem,” the man replied with what was definitely an accent that didn't sound Italian. “Too many?” he asked, nodding towards the glass.

Rob chuckled. “None, actually. Seem to be behind the curve,” he said, gesturing to the other rowdy guests on the boat.

The man’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “This would be true. You should help yourself! No one has noticed you sneak in here,” he replied, eyes mischievous.

“Ah. 'Cept you.”

The man shrugged. “It happen a lot more than maybe you think.”

“And the parties? This happens a lot or it’s a special occasion?”

“Both,” he replied with a grin. “It happen a lot but we also celebrate summer!”

“Well, cheers to that,” Rob said, toasting his champagne. “I’m Rob, by the way.”

“Felipe. Come sit,” he said, patting the space next to his lounger. Rob did as asked, all thoughts of his friends and their antics momentarily gone. “You are here on holidays?”

“A weekend away, yeah. Not sure I’d call it a holiday. Thought those were meant to be relaxing.”

“You are not enjoying? This is not fun?” Felipe asked, gesturing across at the boat party.

“Oh, this is certainly proving to be a highlight so far,” Rob said, smirking a little at the pleased look Felipe got at that. “But I don’t know, really. Just been a lot of bar hopping and not much else. I did walk the Monaco track earlier which was a good time.”

He noticed the way Felipe froze in his movements, staring at Rob cautiously. “You are a fan of Formula 1?”

“I used to be. Been a few years since I watched a race.”

“A few?”

Rob thought for a moment before realising just how long it had been. “Six years. Wow. Yeah it…kinda got away from me, I guess. Lost interest.”

“Ah,” was all Felipe said, relaxing a little bit more.

“So, whose party is this?”

Felipe shrugged. “I do not think most even know! Was actually getting a little bit boring, you know? I think about maybe leaving but then you make it more interesting again,” he said with a smile. Rob knocked back the rest of his champagne in the hopes that it covered the growing redness in his cheeks. Or at least gave another reason for it.

Suddenly, Felipe’s hand grabbed his arm, making him jump. He leaned in conspiratorially, Rob doing the same on instinct. "You want to do more relaxing you say? But fun?"

"There is such a thing?" Rob asked.

That cheeky grin returned as he drew himself to his feet, Rob following him and realising just how much smaller Felipe was than him. "For sure! Follow me," he said, tugging Rob along behind him.

He went to the side of the boat and grabbed a plank that was propped up against the edge. With the precision of a man who had clearly not been drinking as much as his fellow party-goers, he lined the plank up between their yacht and the one next to it. Felipe beckoned him to cross and Rob laughed in his face. "You've gotta be taking the piss, mate."

"Well, if I go first, who will stop you falling in again?" Felipe asked, teasing smile on his face. 

"Oi. Cheeky." Rob eyed the yacht they'd connected to. It was sleek black, music blaring and just as riotous as all the other boats in the port. The word 'Iceman' was emblazzoned on the side in a stylised font.

"I will go first then," Felipe said, stepping on the plank with the ease of someone who had done this many times before. "But if you think you will fall, feel free to grab."

Rob coughed, biting back the retort he could feel building in his throat. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the guy off just when things were getting interesting. Felipe yelled back to someone on the yacht in his native tongue, presumably informing them he was skipping out. "Ready?" he asked, turning back to Rob, waiting for him to join him on the plank.

"As I'll ever be."

Crossing to the other yacht, Felipe immediately made a beeline for what appeared to be an honest to god hot tub on the upper deck. Oh, how the other half live...

"Wait here just one moment," Felipe said, pressing a finger against Rob's chest, very effectively keeping him in place. He watched as he approached the hot tub and leaned down to talk to a young blond guy who yelled at him in delight. As Felipe tried to talk to him, the man kept trying to offer him a bottle of something that looked like vodka or, failing that, tried to lure him into the tub. Felipe just offered him a fond smile as he repeatedly declined both and continually removed the man's roaming hands with a deftness that suggested they had been through this song and dance before.

Eventually, he seemed to get whatever he was trying to say across to the man who started looking around him for something. Coming up empty, he clumsily pulled himself out of the tub and oh. Yep, he was naked. That was one naked man right there. Rob averted his eyes, nodding at one of the other guests who was just grinning at him. "Evening." 

Seconds later, he jumped as Felipe appeared at his elbow. “Ready?” he asked.

“We’re not staying?”

Felipe paused, looking around. “You want to?” he asked before tugging at Rob’s shirt. “You are a little overdressed, maybe?”

Rob looked around and had to agree. Pretty much everyone on the boat was shirtless and most of them were wearing swimwear of some variety. “No one wants to see that,” Rob said, half joking and casually ignoring the way Felipe raised an eyebrow. “Lead the way.”

Instead of walking back to the plank they'd crossed to get there, Felipe moved to the back of the yacht and, without a care in the world, vaulted over the side to land on the dock feet first. His grin was smug when he looked back up at Rob's mildly daunted face. "So your idea of fun is trying to get me to shatter my ankles. I see how it is."

Felipe's nose wrinkled in amusement as he approached the boat once more and pulled himself up on his elbows to bring them closer, while letting his feet dangle. It drew attention to an impressive upper body strength that Rob wouldn't have expected from his small frame. It also hand his mind whirring with thoughts that he really didn't want to be having just five minutes after meeting the guy.

It wasn't lost on Rob that Felipe knew exactly what he was doing either as that smug grin grew impossibly smugger. "I think you will be fine," he said, dropping himself back down. "But if you want me to catch you-"

"Alright alright, enough of that. I've had quite enough emasculation for one day, thanks," Rob said as he carefully clambered over the back of the boat and dropped onto the dock with much less finesse but in one piece, at least.

"See! No broken bones, you surprise even yourself," Felipe said, already grabbing at his shirt again to pull him back towards town. "Come, this way."

They walked down a few streets when Felipe clicked the car keys he had in hand and they headed for the car whose lights flashed. It was one of the more inconspicuous cars on the Monaco streets, it had to be said. Not a Ferrari or a Maserati or a Porsche. Just a Mercedes. And sure, it was clearly a top end Mercedes but it was still less intimidating than some convertible sports car would have been. It made Rob relax just that little bit more.

So much so that he already had one foot in the passenger side before he even questioned if this was such a good idea. Getting in a car with a man he only knew the first name of from a boat party he'd crashed not 10 minutes previously...that should probably ring some alarm bells, right?

But as he looked across at Felipe's earnest face, he couldn't dredge up any kind of warning signs from the man in front of him. Something in his face must have betrayed him though, as Felipe was quick to say, "I have not had any more than one glass of champagne, if you worry. I do not really like. Which is funny."

The fact that Rob hadn't even stopped to consider  _that_ should probably have also been setting off alarm bells but fuck it. In for a penny, in for a pound. "You've shown better co-ordination than me so far this evening, mate. I trust you." Felipe seemed more than happy with that, climbing into the drivers' seat, waiting for Rob to follow him.

Rob watched as Felipe adjusted the seat, pulling it forward so his feet could touch the peddles. He continued to watch as Felipe adjusted the mirrors and looked around him as if trying to acquaint himself with his surroundings. "Is uh...is this your car?"

Felipe's side-eyed him. "What? Of course. This is my car. Yes."

Well, that was certainly convincing. "So, we're not stealing this car."

"For sure not!" He replied, indignant but also still a little too sheepish to put Rob fully at ease. "Could you, um. Look behind? Make sure no one is walking?"

As Rob turned to look through the rear window, his eyes latched onto something in the back seat. "You have kids?"

"Hm? No, why?"

"Because there's child seats in the back," Rob said. As much as he was starting to question whether he was being roped into grand theft auto, he couldn't help but laugh at the way Felipe's head whipped round to look at the back seat with him. 

He muttered what was probably a curse in his native tongue before explaining. "It is Kimi's car. The one I spoke to on the boat? I ask if I can borrow, he lend me his keys. He must have had his nephews here recently."

"You couldn't have just said you didn't have your own car?" Rob asked, amusement lacing his voice as he relaxed back into the seat.

Felipe's own face mirrored his amusement. "Is not quite so simple. But this is OK? You still trust me?"

"Looks like it. More fool me, eh?"

"It will be worth it, I promise. Fun and relaxing," Felipe said as he started the car and hit the road.

They were only in the car for about half an hour but it felt both too quick and not quick enough. Rob was itching to know where they were headed but just being in the car with Felipe and chatting was almost exactly what he had been needing since the trip began. Hell, probably even longer than that, were he being honest with himself.

Turned out Felipe was from Brazil but had come to live in Monaco for work purposes. He didn't elaborate and so Rob didn't press the matter. He also had terrible opinions on football. And he scrunched his nose up in the most adorable way whenever Rob tried to say anything in Portuguese. It only encouraged him to do it more. He hadn't felt so instantly comfortable around anyone for a long time and he actually deflated a little when Felipe declared their arrival. "This is it!" he said, pulling up at the roadside and climbing out of the car.

Rob followed suit and stared at their surroundings. In a way, it wasn't all that different from Monaco. It was another beautiful town, right by the sea, the setting sun lighting all the buildings up to their peak picturesque quality and shimmering on the calm waters. But it was calmer, somehow. More indulgent and cozy. Rob already felt much more at ease here than he had anywhere else so far.

"Where is this?" Rob asked as he followed Felipe who was leading them down to the sandy beach. 

"Menton!" Felipe replied. "Is very pretty at night and just a quick drive. I enjoy it."

"I can see why." Felipe grabbed a couple of deck chairs that had been abandoned on the beach, dusting the sand off before ordering Rob to sit. With an amused grin, he complied. "Pretty easy life you've got, eh?"

"It is nice, for sure. Easy? Maybe not so much," Felipe replied with a smirk. "You never say what it is you do," Felipe pointed out. When Rob sighed, he was quick to follow up. "You do not have to if you-"

"No no," Rob said, waving it off. "It's nothing like that. It's just not interesting. Thought maybe I could have an air of mystery about me so I'm more interesting in the story you tell your friends about that incredible stranger you met that one time," Rob said, grinning as Felipe's eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Well, tell me about this incredible stranger instead, if you like! What is it he does?"

Rob hadn't expected to have an existential crisis on a beach in the French Riviera with a Brazilian guy he'd just met but that's exactly what was happening. Because when faced with such a simple question, his mind momentarily went blank. If he could pretend to be anything or anyone, what would that person be? He wasn't sure if he were more surprised by his answer or by the fact that he was surprised it was still his answer all these years later.

"I work in Formula 1. Engineer.  _Chief_  engineer. No wait, race engineer."

"Why race engineer? Chief engineer is more money!" Felipe said, eyes wide and attentive.

"I suppose that's true. But I prefer working one on one more. Doing a bit of psychology and all that mixed in with the engineering. More interesting." Felipe continued to stare at him, fascination etched in every line of his face. God, how he wished it were warranted, not just for a fictional career that he'd abandoned prematurely.

"What team?"

"Sorry?"

"What team is it you work for as race engineer?"

He was tempted to pick McLaren. It seemed the most feasible yet optimistic option. British, good heritage, good performance...at least the last he'd heard, anyway. But if he were being truly honest with himself? "Ferrari," he said, watching as Felipe seemed to try and bite back a giddy smile. 

“You speak Italian?”  
  
“I’m a fast learner,” Rob said. He wasn’t sure Ferrari was really a place for a ‘Boro lad like him but if it were a fantasy, what was the harm in living a little.  
  
“For sure, it cannot be as bad as your Portuguese!” Felipe teased before yelping as Rob kicked sand in his direction. “Wait, we are missing something,” he continued. Rob looked around him, trying to figure out what they’d left in the car.  
  
But before he had a chance of figuring it out, Felipe grabbed his arm again and dragged him towards a hut on the beach. “Cocktails!” he declared with a bright grin. “Just the one though since I drive.”  
  
“Not gonna say no to that,” Rob said, taking a look at what was available. He wasn’t really a cocktail kind of person but he sure as shit appeared to be a Felipe kind of person and that was more than enough to get him to drop 10 euro on a drink. He turned to the person waiting to take their order. “Uhh, one margarita-“  
  
“Nononono shhshhshhhh,” Felipe said, putting a hand over Rob’s mouth, forcing him to snap it closed in surprise. “Deux caipirinhas, s'il vous plait,” he said to the cashier, the French sounding just as strange on Felipe’s tongue as Portuguese did on his own.  
  
When Rob raised an eyebrow at the hand still covering his mouth, Felipe removed it, shy smile on his face which he covered with what seemed to be an unrelenting enthusiasm. “Is a Brazilian cocktail! You must try.”  
  
“You’re very bossy, you know,” Rob replied, not in the least bit fussed. Felipe also took no offense at the statement; if anything, he preened just a little bit.  
  
Once they had their glasses, tinged with a light green that Rob put down to lime, Felipe led them back down towards the water but not to the chairs, instead just sitting himself down in the sand, his feet touching the edges of the gentle waves. He kicked off his shoes so as not to get them wet and Rob did the same, sitting down as he tried not to spill his cocktail.  
  
“Try,” Felipe said, nodding to the glass.  
  
“Cheers,” Rob said, knocking his glass against Felipe’s before taking a sip. He tried to fight down the grimace. He failed.  
  
“You do not like?” Felipe asked, trying to keep the obvious disappointment off his face.  
  
“It’s very sweet,” Rob replied. It wasn’t bad, per se. The actual flavour was rather nice. Once you fought through the tablespoons of sugar that had to have been dumped in it beforehand.  
  
“Just like me!” Felipe said, that mischievous glint back in his eye as he took a sip from his own glass.  
  
“Not sure ‘sweet’ would be the word I’d use.”  
  
Felipe leaned in closer, lowering his voice for no reason since they were practically alone on the beach. “What word would you use?”

It felt like a trap. Or maybe it was an invitation. An opening. Rob really wanted to take it.

"Trouble," he said, instead, taking another sip of his cocktail. Felipe seemed just as pleased with that as he would have been anything else. Trouble indeed.  
  
“If being an engineer is your dream, why do you not do it?”  
  
Rob blinked at the impromptu return to their previous conversation as well as the surprise that he seemed so interested. “I don’t think I really knew it was still my dream. Not really given it much thought, lately.”  
  
“Because you do not enjoy it anymore. As a sport.”  
  
“’Spose so. Maybe it’s different now. The racing just stopped being good and the drivers stopped having personalities. Didn’t seem like an appealing environment. Especially for an engineer where you just want to experiment and be creative.” Felipe’s mouth ticked up at the edge. “Sorry, this isn’t fun,” Rob said with a self-deprecating laugh but Felipe waved it off.  
  
“No no, is interesting! I think maybe you should watch a race. Is quite exciting this year.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Felipe nodded. “Ferrari and Renault fighting for the championship. Good, hard racing.”  
  
“Hm. And the drivers?”  
  
There was that little smile again. “I think maybe you like. They show more personality now. More fun. Ki- One of the drivers, in Monaco this year, he crash in the race and then just go on the boat while the race is still going!” Felipe said.  
  
“You’re kidding?” Rob asked but at Felipe’s frantic shake of the head, he laughed. “Well then. Guess it’s gone less professional, back to more playboy, eh?”  
  
“I would not call him a playboy but I suppose there are may be a couple. Watch and see!”  
  
“Well, maybe I will,” Rob said, taking another sip. Six years was a long time to be out of the sport. It was every-changing; he should have known it wouldn’t be the same sport he fell out of love with.  
  
He wasn’t even sure what the next race would be. Spa? That was usually one of the first after summer break, right? Perhaps it would be enough to rekindle the fire that still seemed to be inside of him. Maybe there was still a way for him to-  
  
His thoughts were cut short by the sudden bone-chilling sensation of ice being tipped over his head. He turned to stare at Felipe, their eyes just as wide as each other’s except Felipe was very obviously fighting back a hysterical laugh. “You did not look like you were having fun,” he explained, gripping his now-empty glass as he waited for Rob’s reaction.  
  
The moment Rob placed his cocktail on the sand with purpose, Felipe bolted. Rob didn’t give him enough time to create a significant gap, tackling him to the ground by the ankles the moment he turned around. It punched a laugh out of Felipe who feebly tried to kick his way out of Rob’s grasp.  
  
“Wait wait wait,” Rob said and Felipe stilled immediately, looking down at him. “How cold is the sea this time of year?”  
  
Felipe frowned in confusion, twisting his neck to look out across the water. “Is probably OK. Maybe a bit colder at this time of day- caralho!”  
  
He may have had the upper body strength but he was also surprisingly light and proved easy to throw over Rob’s shoulder, all the while yelling at him in Portuguese and trying not to betray himself by laughing.  
  


Rob waded into the sea as far as he could without his shorts getting unreasonably damp. And without any pomp or circumstance, dumped the flailing Brazilian into the cool waters. As he resurfaced, spluttering and cursing, he directed a very well-aimed splash in Rob’s direction, drenching his shirt.  
  
“Oi! I’ll get the car seat all wet if you keep that up,” Rob said.  
  
“Maybe you should take it off, then,” Felipe shot back. He found his footing in the still relatively shallow waters and pulled his own soaked shirt over his head, arcing it through the air to land back on the beach. At Rob’s hesitation, he continued, “Maybe some do not mind to see.” And then he immediately ducked back down under the water, saving either of them from having to react.  
  
Felipe wasn’t built, as such, but he very clearly worked out and had the sort of body that fit in with everyone else he’d seen flaunting it around here. Rob went for a run every morning but he wouldn’t necessarily call himself fit. He hadn’t seen the inside of a gym since he went into one a couple of years ago to ask for directions to the pub.  
  
But it was pretty dark by now and there weren’t all that many people around. And who even cared about these people anyway? He didn’t know them, he wasn’t going to see them again ever. With this in mind, he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it behind him. He groaned as it missed the shore by a couple of inches to land directly in the water. Felipe almost choked on the water he was still half-submerged in as he laughed.  
  
“It will dry in the heat, is no problem,” he said as Rob waded back to drag it out of the sea and place it further up on the sand with Felipe’s.  
  
“And the shorts?” Rob asked.  
  
Felipe’s smile grew coy. “That is up to you, huh?”  
  
Rob decided to keep them on. No need to get too carried away, eh? He took a running start this time, leaping into the water, enjoying the coolness against his skin after melting in the summer heat all day. He swam further out, aware of Felipe following close behind. He stopped short, treading water as he turned to look at the Brazilian who was grinning at him.  
  
“This is fun?” he asked, wanting to make sure he was doing a good job. It was endearing. Trouble, trouble, trouble…  
  
“It’s alright, I suppose,” Rob replied, grinning as Felipe flicked water in his face.  
  
“Perhaps Formula 1 engineer Rob could live here,” he said, kicking his legs out so that he could lay prostrate, floating in the water.   
  
“Not sure it’s my kind of thing, really. Holiday, maybe, but not to live. I’d get home sick.”  
  
“But what if you start seeing a supermodel! Or a driver,” Felipe said, keeping his eyes focused on the sky.  
  
Rob honest to god guffawed. “Sure, OK. In that very likely scenario – the same scenario where I have Ferrari money pouring out of me ears – maybe I’d get a house in Monaco.”  
  
“You could get used to this, yes?”  
  
Rob also let himself float to the surface, enjoying the brief moment of stillness and contentment. “I think maybe I could, yeah.”  
  
They stayed floating there for awhile, just enjoying the calmness and each other’s company. Rob was starting to miss the cocktail he’d left half-finished on the beach. It felt like the final component in what would have made an ideal picture of his perfect holiday. Good weather, good company and (somewhat) good drinks.  
  
“Rob?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Think fast.”  
  
He didn’t think fast enough. Within a second, he’d been dragged underwater by the bastard. But he wasn’t going to let him get away with it, retaliating by dunking him back under the water before scrabbling back towards the shore.  
  
He could hear Felipe’s frantic splashing behind him as he tried to catch up. Rob hit the sand with just enough time to grab Felipe’s still drenched shirt and hurl it at his face as he emerged from the water.  
  
“You play dirty!” Felipe accused, kicking sand at him.  
  
“You started it,” Rob said, laughing at his indignance. He laughed harder when Felipe huffed and sat down beside him with his arms crossed. "Child."

"Bully."

"Trouble," Rob reaffirmed, trying to brush some of the sand off his legs. He had expected a further rebuttal but when one wasn't forthcoming, he turned to find Felipe studying him intently. "What?"

"I do not have a word for you yet."

"Well," Rob said, trying to cover his embarrassment at the sincerity of that statement, "it better be a nice one when you come up with it."

"I think it will be," Felipe said with a shy smile. "This will not work," he continued, waving at Rob's useless attempts at trying to remove the sand, instead just spreading it around more. "You need to let it dry before brushing. You can stay a bit longer?"

"I've got nowhere to-" He interrupted himself, suddenly patting down his shorts before removing a very wet and probably very broken mobile phone. "Well fuck."

"It is broken?" Felipe asked, expression apologetic.

It was literally dripping. He pressed a couple of buttons with mixed results. "I needed a new one anyway," he said, throwing it on top of his shirt as he slumped into another set of deckchairs they'd found themselves at. Felipe joined him, collapsing in the other one.

He gave a happy little sigh as he looked out across the water. "This has been what you wanted?"

"I think it's exactly what I needed," Rob said.

"I think so too. For me, I mean."

"Oh yeah, you looked like you were having a miserable time at that party," Rob teased.

"You want a break from going to bars with your friends, I want a break from parties. It can be too much sometimes, you know? Even if it looks like fun. This is also nice."

Rob understood. He'd always enjoyed things more on a one-to-one basis than with massive crowds anyway. Perhaps Felipe was the same. Or at least liked to mix things up a little bit.

They spent the next half hour drying out their clothes and skin as best they could in the cool evening air. They continued their conversation from the car; Rob talking about Middlesbrough FC, Felipe talking about life in Monaco, the two of them bantering with the ease of people who had known each other for years and were just catching up, rather than relative strangers.

Eventually, Rob checked his watch and winced at the time. "It is late, huh?" Felipe asked, noticing the movement. 

"Little bit. The boys won't be back yet but I have the room key so should probably get back before they do."

Rob stood up and started brushing the sand away with much more ease than had been the case before. Felipe rose to do the same, slipping his shirt back on too but not bothering to button it back up. Rob's shirt was still a bit damp but he pulled it over his head, regardless, grimacing as some of the still wet sad rubbed against him.

Felipe snickered, catching his attention. "What're you laughing at?"

"Your hair."

"What about it?" he asked, running a hand through it, wondering if it had dried weird.

"Is full of sand now! Come here," Felipe said, beckoning him to tip his head forward.

And Rob was quite aware of the fact that he could brush sand out of his own hair. And he knew that Felipe would be aware of this also. But that didn't stop him from leaning down and allowing Felipe to swipe his hand over Rob's hair and then run his fingers through it to try and shift the clumps of sand that had gathered there. 

Rob watched Felipe's expression as he approached the task at hand. At first, his eyes were focused, legitimately trying to dislodge the sand. But soon he was just idly running his fingers through Rob's still damp hair, molding it into different positions and taking obvious pleasure in doing so.

Rob wondered if three-quarters of a caipirinha would be considered enough to blame for him pressing forward and capturing Felipe's lips in a kiss. The Brazilian responded immediately, fingers remaining in Rob's hair but pulling tighter as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer. 

As Rob straightened himself upright, he felt Felipe follow him, going on tip-toes to do so. Rob smiled against his lips and felt himself get poked in the ribs as a result. "Bully," Felipe muttered, barely pulling away.

"Troubl-" Rob didn't even have time to finish the word before Felipe was crushing their lips together once more, renewed urgency clear in his roaming hands. Rob idly wondered just how long he'd been thinking about doing this. Perhaps he should have taken the initiative earlier so they really could have made the most out of it.

Rob slowed them down, wrapping one arm around Felipe's waist while the other hand moved down slightly lower. Felipe squeaked against Rob's lips but didn't stop the kiss. It became less urgent and more languid, the two of them just standing on the beach under the moonlight and the stars. In his head, Rob thought maybe they looked like something out of a movie, but more likely they just looked like two unkept idiots fondling each other while passersby tutted and rolled their eyes. He didn't really give a shit either way.

Eventually, Rob pulled back. "I really do need to get back," he said, planting a kiss on Felipe's temple as he groaned in dissatisfaction.

"I could just not drive you back," Felipe threatened, pressing little kisses to Rob's jaw. And it was very tempting. Too tempting. His hesitation must have been evidence enough that he was considering it because Felipe continued, "I am only joking. Come on."

They made their way back to the car, Rob fretting about getting the interiors wet while Felipe just waved an unconcerned hand. They didn't talk much during the ride back, instead just enjoying the view and each other's company. Rob offered directions to the hotel so Felipe could drop him off. "It's not too out of your way, is it?"

Felipe chuckled. "I just drive you out of town! But this is too much?"

"Alright, just trying to be polite, fuckin' hell," Rob said, rolling his eyes and fighting back a smile.

As they pulled up outside, Rob was seized by a sense of 'no'. He didn't want to go back to the room, he didn't want to leave Felipe, he didn't want the evening to end. He didn't have any words to say. 'Thanks, bye' felt incredibly arbitrary but anything else that flitted through his mind felt too over the top.

"Saudade."

Rob turned to find Felipe watching him, eyes cautious but hopeful. "What?"

"That is my word for you."

"What's that mean? Terribly handsome?"

Felipe's mouth ticked up at the side a little. "It means that I think I will miss you a lot."

It was insane, right? It had to be. This didn't happen outside of crappy romantic comedies. You don't spend 5 hours with someone and get this attached, that's not how things worked. And yet. And yet Rob felt like that word was perfect. Because, despite how ridiculous the thought of it was, he knew that as soon as he got back into the hotel room, he'd feel like a part of him was missing. Maybe it was just some Riviera magic. Or maybe it really was something that he needed to do something about.

Felipe was still watching him very intently, waiting for a reaction. Rob's smile softened. "Well, I've got not plans for the next couple of days if you've maybe got some suggestions."

"But your friends..." Felipe protested, though it sounded feeble even to Rob's ears.

"They haven't messaged me all evening," Rob replied, ignoring the fact that his phone may well have joined the choir invisible by now. "They won't miss me being all boring and wanting to relax and shit."

"I think it was nice. I can maybe think up some more relaxing things," he said, and Rob didn't know if he was imagining the suggestive tone or not.

"Sounds good. Where do you wanna meet?"

"I can pick you up here in the morning?"

"You sure you can hijack another car?"

Felipe smirked at him. "I am sure I will think of something."

Rob pointed to the room that was his, revealing a balcony overlooking the hotel entrance. "That's me right there."

"Well, I will be here around ten?"

"Sounds good to me."

~*~

Rob decided to have breakfast on the balcony so he could keep an eye open for Felipe. His friends had stumbled in around 2am, one of them missing a pair of shoes, another with a black eye. He dared not ask what they'd be up to, especially as they grimaced with every minute noise he made in the kitchen over breakfast.

One of them eventually joined him on the balcony, sunglasses and dressing gown on, looking a little worse for wear. "How was your boat party?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. Alright," he replied, fighting back a smile. "How was the rest of your evening?"

"Ugh," was the very descriptive response. This was swiftly followed by a whistle as he nodded down to the street. "Think someone's lost."

Pulling up in front of their humble hotel was a sleek black Ferrari convertible; a real beauty. And then the driver stepped out of the car and Rob almost swallowed his tongue.

"I am too early!" Felipe yelled up to the balcony, waving his arms in greeting.

Rob leaned over the balcony, grinning down at him. "Nah, you're good. I'll be down in a sec," he said. And then because he couldn't help himself, "Who'd you still that from?" he asked, pointing at the Ferrari.

Felipe just smiled back at him. "Hurry!"

As Rob turned back, he found his friend staring at him as if he'd grown another head. "What?"

"He's a Ferrari driver."

"Yeah...So it seems." Because, as much as it didn't really make sense, Rob knew deep down that that was Felipe's car. He'd looked far more comfortable in it than he had Kimi's Mercedes. Also the fact that he was now lounging against it was further testament to that fact. Interesting.

"No, I mean...He's a Ferrari driver. Formula 1." Rob's brain stalled. "Can't remember his name. Brazilian fella, Schumacher's new teammate."

"Felipe-"

"Massa, that's it, yeah. You know him?"

Rob stared at Felipe who was now texting someone on his phone while he waited. Felipe the Formula 1 driver. For Ferrari. Probably a multi-millionaire. Probably had people throwing themselves at him on a regular basis. All the pieces started falling into place. The reason he'd seemed so interested in Rob's opinions of F1, his pleased little smile at Rob choosing Ferrari as his dream team. Rob groaned as he remembered that entire conversation. How stupid must he have looked?

"Rob? You know him?"

"I don't kiss and tell," he replied, gulping down the rest of his tea as his friend continued to gape at him before waltzing out of the room.

Felipe grinned at him as he appeared in front of the car. "How is your phone?" he asked.

"Temperamental," Rob replied. It kept turning itself off but otherwise, most of the functions seemed to be in tact. Granted, he hadn't actually attempted to call anyone yet. He suspected it might sound similar to holding a conversation underwater. "Nice car," he said, climbing into it as Felipe settled into the drivers' seat.

"Thanks," Felipe replied, seeming a little sheepish.

"That part of the Formula 1 contract?" Felipe's eyes snapped to Rob's, a flash of panic there and Rob immediately felt bad for bringing it up. There must have been a reason for him keeping it quiet, it's not like there hadn't been  _many_  opportunities to be like 'oh hey, that sport you keep talking about? I'm in that!'. Perhaps he was worried about intimidating him.

"I did not lie," Felipe was quick to say. "I wanted to tell you but..." he hesitated, trying to find the right words as he ran his hands over the steering wheel. "Is stupid."

"I'm sure it is. Tell me anyway," Rob said and was pleased to receive a small smile in response.

"A lot of people will treat you different when they know who you are or what you can give. I just want to see how it is if you do not know. If you still like. You know?"

Felipe wasn't sure if Rob would like him without the money and the fame. Simple as that. Simple and absurd. But he supposed he could understand finding it difficult to connect with people if you don't know their motivations. At least now they both knew they liked each other for who - not what - they were.

"You are mad?"

Rob realised he had been quiet for a bit too long. "Hm? Oh no- Well. Let's say I was. How would you make it up to me?"

Felipe's concerned expression immediately melted into a smile. "I have a list! Things we can do in two days." He slapped Rob's hand away as he made a grab for it. "Is in Portuguese anyway, you will have no hope."

"Did I see something about Istanbul? Bit of a fucking road trip!" Rob joked but as Felipe sheepishly side-eyed him, Rob wondered if perhaps his eyes hadn't been deceiving him after all. "Felipe?"

"Is the next race, after summer break. I thought maybe I would ask if you would like to come." As Rob stared back blankly, more because he didn't even know F1 raced in Turkey than anything else, Felipe hurriedly continued with his pitch. "I can get you a paddock pass! Maybe introduce you to some of the engineering team? Fly you out..."

"Felipe..."

"Is too much, I know, I am sorry. I just thought maybe it would be nice but is OK-"

"Shut up, already, mate. You're interrupting me figuring out how many days holiday I've got left to take at work."

Felipe stared at him in surprise. "You will think about it?"

"Gonna be a pretty hard offer to refuse, that, isn't it?" Rob said with a grin. "Besides, been awhile since I've heard the Brazilian national anthem."

Felipe ducked his head down as he said, "Well, is my first year with Ferrari. I have not won yet. But I have been close! A podium at least, I am sure."

"Nah," Rob said, giving Felipe a nudge. "I'm betting on the win. You just haven't had me there cheering for you, that's been the problem, eh?"

Felipe's nose wrinkled as he laughed at him. "Ah, for sure, you are the key! You nearly fall off my boat but you will-"

"That was  _your_  boat?" Felipe froze, that embarrassed smile back on his face. "But the Italian flag...was for Ferrari," Rob continued, answering his own question before shaking his head. "It's gonna take some getting used to, you know."

"For sure. Maybe we can go in the boat tomorrow! But first we need to do these," he said, waving the list around again with one hand as the other rifled through the glove compartment. Rob found a map tossed in his face. "You need to look, I do not know how to get there."

"Yes dear," Rob said, unfolding the map across his knees.

"And buckle in. This car I do not mind driving fast in. Is only proper for a Ferrari."

Rob grinned back at the Brazilian as he revved the engine much more than he needed to, garnering dirty looks from some of the other residents on their balconies. "Ready when you are," he said, before Felipe sped off onto the streets of Monaco. Immediately getting stuck in traffic.

"The fast part will come later," Felipe said, drumming his fingers on the car door.

"I've got all the time in the world, sunshine," Rob said, settling down into the car seat and feeling more at home than he possibly ever had.


End file.
